Abigael Jameson-Caine
Abigael Jameson-Caine is the half demon, half witch daughter of the powerful demon Alastor and an unnamed witch. She is the half-sister of the shapeshifting demon Hunter Caine and half-demon Parker Caine. Abigael was brought into the lives of the Charmed Ones when she was rescued by Macy Vaughn from a group of demons. She holds the role of "Demon Overlord", using it to instill fear in demons. She believes it is her job as Overlord to unite the demon world by ending war between all of the demon bloodlines. Parker briefly took this alias from his sister with the hope of ending the war between demons and witches. Abigael, on the other hand, believed Parker to be weak, unworthy and under the control of Maggie Vera, leading her to taking back the title from him. History Early Life Abigael was born to the powerful demon, Alistair Caine, and an unnamed witch. She said that her father did not much care for her since she was a female, and she was raised by her mother in Sussex. When she was thirteen years old, she reached out to her father since she was curious about him and her demonic side. Alistair sent assassins with the ability to kill anyone that they touch after her which left a negative impact on Abigael, who survived the ordeal. Throughout the Series Season 2 In "Careful What You Witch For", TBA In "Deconstructing Harry", TBA In "The Truth about Kat and Dogs", '''TBA' In "When Sparks Fly", '''TBA' In "Past is Present", Abigael is seen having a threesome with two women — both of which are named Susan — when they are interrupted by the arrival of Maggie, Harry and Macy. Abigael takes Maggie to see her ex-boyfriend Parker. When Parker sees Abigael, he proceeds to hold her at chokepoint, in retaliation for her seemingly trying to kill him. Abigael is believed to have killed the Dryads and taken the immunity granting fruits from the hallowed tree in Sacred Grove, and is originally sentenced to death for it, but in the end her powers and immortality are seemingly stripped by Parker as punishment. However, it is revealed she is working with the demon Godric, who actually stole the fruits. Abigael is shown to have eaten a piece of the fruit which made her immune to the effects of the truth serum that Parker and Maggie had given her earlier and had in fact retained her powers. She teams up with Godric to take down Parker at any cost. In "The Rules of Engagement", TBA Personality Abigael is a very complicated individual; her status as a female, and subsequent dismissal from her father, led to her developing a hard distaste to the demonic side of her family, and demons in general. However, she did not think highly of witches either, seeing their methods of accessing magic, particularly potions, to be weak, and was defensive about the Charmed Ones vanquishing demons, even referring to it as "murder." Abigael also is capable of doing what is neccessary, such as work with Mel, Macy, and Maggie in order to track down Harry's Darklighter, and was willing to vanquish the Kyon Queen in order to escape. Physical Appearance Abigael is a white female with long brunette hair. She appears to be in her mid to late twenties. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. ;Active Witch Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and people with one’s mind. This power comes from her witch side. Abigael seems very proficient with this ability, as she was able to completely stop a demon with pure telekinetic force and sling him backwards. ;Active Demon Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with one's mind, which is usually channeled through the hands. This power comes from her demon side. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to meld one's mind with another being‘s in order to access the other’s subconscious. This power stems from her demon side. *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. This power comes from her demon side. ;Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live a potentially eternal life. Abigael was stated to be immortal. **'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand otherwise lethal injuries. Abigael was merely temporarily weakened by the Assassin's poison, which is lethal to mortals and witches, and can significantly weaken a Whitelighter. *'Immunity:' Being a half-witch, Abigael is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and pixie dust). Weaknesses Relationships Family *'Abigael and Alastor:' A hostile father-daughter relationship. Abigael did not have a good relationship with her father, because he cast her out for being female, and sent assassins after her when she tried to reach out to him. She resented Alastair for his view in patriarchy. However, she still held a grudge against the Charmed Ones for having vanquished him, even going as far as to call it murder. *'Abigael and Hunter:' The exact relationship between the two half-siblings is still unknown. It's not made clear whether Hunter shared their father's patriarchal views or whether he even knew of his half-sister's existence. The reasons for Abigael's resentment against him are also still unknown, though it is possible that they stem back to their father. Still, she didn't think he was pathetic and weak. Besides, Abigael still held a grudge against the Charmed Ones for having vanquished Hunter, even going as far as to call it murder. *'Abigael and Parker:' She resented Parker because their father had chosen to make him the Source instead of her. Abigael despises her half-brother and considers him a pathetic and weak member of their family. It seems that she even tends to subconsciously deny their family connection, since even knowing of Parker's existence she called herself as sister for only Hunter during her first short story about her family. It is shown that she holds resentment over him for taking the position as the Demon Overlord from her, expressing a desire to bring Parker down at any cost. Romantic Life *'Abigael and Harry Greenwood:' In "Past is Present", Abigael makes a couple advances at Harry and later, while pretending to be under the effect of the truth serum, she admits to Maggie that she's attracted to him and wishes to corrupt him in a sexual way. *'Abigael and the two Susans:' In "Past is Present", Abigael is shown engaged in a threesome with these two women before being interrupted by the arrival of Macy, Maggie and Harry. Appearances Trivia * Intriguingly, she appears to be Alastor's only offspring to that inherited his notably distinctive and mostly used demonic power — pyrokinesis. Her two known half-brothers did not inherit this power. * Abigael tried to kill Macy at the end of Careful What You Witch For and in the following episode, Mel called her "Abby". Ironically, there was a psychotic mortal in the original show named Abbey, who tried to kill Prue to replace her, because she was jealous of her life. * Abigael mentioned being poisoned by Harry's Darklighter and was able to heal herself somehow. This theorizes she was capable of removing poison from her system. * Interestingly, Abigael is the first demon-witch to ever be born into either Charmed series. In the original series, Phoebe became pregnant with Cole's half-demon half-witch son not long after they married, leading Cole to become The Source and Phoebe as his Queen. However, the unborn child acted on its demon powers causing Phoebe to lose control on several occasions. The child also hated his Aunt Paige because of her hatred for Cole. The child was later stolen from Phoebe's womb by The Seer who wanted to carry the Source's child and use its power to become the Source herself. However, she became overwhelmed by the child's powers and was vanquished, meaning the child died with her, from which Phoebe was devastated. * It is revealed in Past is Present that Abigael may identify as pansexual or bisexual, as she was seen having a threesome with two women, both of whom were named Susan. Interesting enough, one of her "comrade playthings," as she referred to them, that were killed by Harry's Darklighter in Deconstructing Harry was a woman as well. She has also expressed a not-so-secret desire to "corrupt Harry in a sexual way" and had a male "comrade plaything" who was killed by Harry's Darklighter, indicating she is also attracted to men, at least sexually. ** It has also been implied heavily that Abigael is a very sexual person, who is seemingly obsessed with BDSM (bondage/discipline, dominant/submissive, sado-masochism) and tantric sex, based on her own comments and scenes to her life outside of the Charmed Ones' captivity. Gallery Tongue Elasticity.gif Abigael Mind Melding.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry 2.gif Demonic Power Stripping.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first hug.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first kiss.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - second kiss.gif References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Caine Family Category:LGBTQ Category:Villains